The present invention relates to computer input devices. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved computer input device design that includes individually positionable and programmable switches. Also, the present invention relates to a system that includes the input device and to a method of programming a computer input device.
Traditional computer keyboard designs provide skilled typists with an effective instrument for data entry. For even a moderately trained user, the standard keyboard offers an adequate means to produce text or numerical data quickly and efficiently. However, the typical xe2x80x9cQWERTYxe2x80x9d style keyboard borrows much of its layout from the mechanical typewriters and adding machines that were originally invented at the end of the 19th century.
Practical computer use demands much more than the simple data entry tasks that these legacy layouts were created to perform. Many computer applications, including games, word processors, spread sheets, data bases, graphics programs, and computer aided design (CAD) applications, commonly rely on keyboard input to receive control instructions, initiate macros, or execute specific commands. Current keyboard layouts are not well suited to handle many of these functions easily, comfortably, or efficiently. Increasingly, these antiquated layouts are impelled to accommodate many more modern uses, exposing the inherent limitations of standard keyboard designs.
A good example of the shortcomings of standard computer keyboards is demonstrated by computer games. Many computer game players rely on a traditional computer keyboard as a primary input device. A typical game will assign one or more different keys on the standard keyboard to a corresponding action within the game. As computer games have become more involved and complex, more keys on the keyboard are required to control these virtual actions. This system often leaves game players using inconvenient or awkward key layouts that are not comfortable or effective. Furthermore, the often repetitive nature of key input required by video games amplifies the discomfort and awkward movements experienced from using key layouts not specifically adjusted for the unique hand anatomy of an individual game player.
Another failure of traditional keyboards stems from the inherent inability of the user to reposition individual key switches in a layout that reflects the associated key function. This shortcoming can also appear in video game controllers, particularly with children. Known available input devices, whether keyboards, game controllers, or others, offer very little alternatives to either the functional or physical layout of the input devices.
Programmable function keys are well known in the art. However, in general, once the overall location of keys is determined by a keyboard manufacturer, the user cannot easily change or modify the physical layout of a keyboard or game controller. Typically, the user must adapt to and memorize the locations of the keys in relation to their corresponding functions for each application. Often, the physical location of a key does not, in any way, indicate or allude to its underlying function. For example, a common action in computer graphics programs is to align two or more on-screen shapes. Typically, there is more than one geometrical way to align these shapes, including by their top, middle, bottom, left, center, or right, as well as by combinations of these, such as aligning the shapes by their top-left corners. Although it is possible to use traditional programmable function keys to perform these actions, it is generally not possible to reposition the keys in a way that intuitively reflects their particular function.
The present invention provides a configurable computer input device. The device includes at least one switch removably attachable to a surface and in communication with a processor. At least one function is assignable to activation of the switch. The at least one switch may be repositioned at distances smaller than a length or width of the at least one switch. The device also includes circuitry in communication with the at least one switch for assigning at least one function to activation of the switch. Circuitry communicates the at least one function to a host computer. The device additionally includes circuitry for determining the actuation status of the at least one switch and communicating the actuation status to the processor.
Also, the present invention concerns a configurable computer input device. The device includes at least one switch removably attachable to a receiving surface. The at least one receiving surface receives the at least one switch at a plurality of positions. A distance separating any two positions may be smaller than a length or a width of the at least one switch. A memory stores data comprising a mapping of at least one electronic, alphanumeric, or keyboard function to the at least one switch when the at least one switch is removably attached to a position of the receiving surface. The device also includes circuitry for scanning the at least one switch when the at least one switch is removably attached to a position of the receiving surface and for determining the actuation status of the at least one switch. A controller is responsive to the circuitry for scanning and for consulting the memory to obtain the at least one function mapped to the at least one switch upon actuation of the at least one switch. Circuitry transfers the at least one function obtained by the controller to a host computer with which the device communicates.
Additionally, the present invention relates a computer system that includes a configurable computer input device. The input device includes at least one switch removably attachable to a surface and in communication with a processor. The surface includes at least one matrix of receptacles that the at least one switch is removably attachable to at a plurality of positions. The at least one switch may be repositioned on the matrix of receptacles at distances smaller than a length or width of the at least one switch. At least one function including at least one electronic, alphanumeric or keyboard function is assignable to activation of the switch. Circuitry communicates with the at least one switch for assigning at least one function to activation of the switch. Circuitry communicates the at least one function to a host computer. A memory stores data including a mapping of the position of the at least one switch in the at least one matrix of receptacles and the at least one function assigned to the at least one switch. Circuitry determines the actuation status of the at least one switch and communicates the actuation status to the processor. A host computer includes a microcomputer or a video game computer.
Furthermore, the present invention concerns a method for generating input to a computer. A configurable computer input device is provided including at least one switch removably attachable to a surface and in communication with a processor. At least one function is assignable to activation of the switch. The at least one switch may be repositioned on the surface at distances smaller than a length or width of the at least one switch. Circuitry communicates with the at least one switch for assigning at least one function to activation of the switch. Circuitry communicates the at least one function to a host computer. Circuitry determines the actuation status of the at least one switch and communicating the actuation status to the processor. At least one input is provided from an existing computer input device. At least one input is received from the existing computer input device. The at least one input from the existing computer input device is assigned to the at least one switch.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein it is shown and described only the preferred embodiments of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.